6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Raptorman521
-- Xydux (Talk) 18:37, October 28, 2012 About it Raptor, I really thank you for bothering to apologize. I really am happy. I'm just amazed at how many people took his side. When I went onto that wiki and saw all the people that were there bad talking me, I noticed that a majority of them don't know me or aren't even a part of the wiki, let alone know both sides of the story. This was made a bigger issue than I ever thought it should be because he has multiple wikis involved. Brady doesn't want to hear my side of the story because he knows it's right. Thank God 2.0 isn't trying to get into all of this (as far as I know). I hope he's smart enough to realize Brady is seriously overreacting. I realized that he warped the story every time he told it. It didn't even make sense. But actually, the admins know who did it and they've chosen not to disclose who it was. I hope they don't say because I don't want them to go through what I did. I think the rest of the admins could have helped out a little more but they're busy with other things. But I do accept your apology and I don't know if I can get the admins to unblock you guys. ;c Sorry, man. Not sure about Tony, though. I don't know what he did. I'm glad you guys have seen the light of this whole deal. PinkyTalk 20:22, October 28, 2012 (UTC) That whole UC wiki is overreacting and is blaming everything on ME. Sorry to them, but I have nothing to do with why THEY were banned. Brady was banned because Ryan told him to stop bashing on me. He didn't so Ryan gave me the thumbs up to ban him for 3 days. At this point I don't really care what they do. Like whatever they do on that wiki will affect the Admin's decisions. They all KNOW they're overreacting. But what the admins do on that wiki won't do anything. As far as I know only 4 people have changed sides. I take that back. maybe 6 or 7. :) I don't think anyone who is still willing to protest for Brady should be allowed back on the wiki though. Now that we have 3 or 4 wikis involved. (i.e. This wiki, Community Central, TDWiki, and UC wiki) PinkyTalk 21:37, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Ryan was only defending me when he banned people. He banned anyone who was willing to protest for Brady because he knew I didn't need a thousand people jumping on me when I was innocent. PinkyTalk 22:14, October 28, 2012 (UTC) That wiki had a lot to do with what happened last night though. I can't control who's banned from the wiki. Just the chat. A lot of people have "changed sides" today and I can't say I'm not suspicious. I know who means it, but it seems a lot of them just want to be unbanned. ;-; I know you mean it though. Tony does too, I know. Because he doesn't know half of what's going on and he just fell behind a bunch of other people who were lied to. I'll try to talk to ryan, but no promises. PinkyTalk 22:35, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Not a bad idea but they all agreed on what Ryan was saying and doing, as far as I know. I can bring up shortening the ban but I can't guarantee that they'll totally unban you guys. PinkyTalk 21:22, October 29, 2012 (UTC) I think it was considered user harassment or something. I don't know. A lot went down on that wiki and the admins kept a close eye on it to make sure nothing really big happened. Though a lot big went down. ._. PinkyTalk 22:08, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Begging won't convince them. ._. I wouldn't stress on it though. I think they might have been keeping an eye on the UC wiki. I also doubt what I say will affect their opinions but I can bring up that you seemed sincere about your apology. PinkyTalk 23:31, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry, dude. Things will get handled. The admins are actually really understanding. I will talk to them about shortening your ban because you have made it clear you're sorry and you want to come back to make things right. PinkyTalk 00:03, October 30, 2012 (UTC) An Interruption (About Ryan and this wiki) I just figured I should tell you that Ryan (aka TDIFan13) is actually the founder of this wiki and the b'crat here, so by taking the notes (and argument? I'm not sure what's going on with you two, except Ryan banned you from the wiki; all I really know about the TD wiki is it's notorious for its militant admins) here you haven't really escaped him. (Not a warning; you have a feud with him, he has something against you, etc. etc.; I just figured you might want to know.) However, if you're looking for a place to edit, this wiki could really use you. From the rant you posted on Pinkydarn's talk page, I can tell that you're a pretty good writer, and it does seem like you know your way around a wiki.